Orichcalcos of Chaos
by Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries
Summary: An attack on Domino and a coincidental meeting brings the Pharaoh's Court of Shadows and the Order of the Phoenix clashing like never before. Forced to attend Hogwarts and conceal their dark magic Tea, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Bakura and Marik must cheat, lie, and manipulate their way through the wizarding world for any hope of a chance to recover their captured comrades.
1. Episode 1: Attack on Domino Park

**Episode 1: Attack on Domino Park**

Orichcalcos of Chaos

 _Episode 1: Attack on Domino Park_

Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries

First Posted: 6/9/18

* * *

It was _hot_.

The Court of Shadows was having a day off, the large group of teenagers was hanging around the jungle gym playset as they waited for Mokuba; he had supposedly managed to drag Seto out of his spacious office and was on their way to the park.

The thick summer sun mercilessly beat down on the teens, one quiet albino sitting under the shade of a tree with his talkative Egyptian friend.

"Please Ryou, can't you stand just a little bit of sunlight?" Marik whined, draping himself across his friend's lap with an overly dramatic sigh. Ryou giggled and patted Marik's forehead with a smile.

"It's too bright out today, not only would it damage my eyes I would probably be burnt to a crisp,"

"Aw come on Ry," Joey said, looking away from his desktop duel with Tristan in the grass. "It can't be dat bad, just cause you're a Brit doesn't mean ya always gotta be so pasty,"

Tristan sighed and played a monster. "Joey for the millionth time, Ryou's an albino, he can't be in strong sunlight it could like, kill him,"

Marik rolled his eyes. "I doubt it would _kill_ him,"

"It might," Tea, looking down at them from the swings she was sitting on next to Yugi. "Sometimes I swear too strong of a breeze could kill him,"

"Hey!" He cried out indignantly, shoving off a laughing Marik. "It's not my fault everything makes me sick, I have allergies,"

"Sure," Marik snickered, now lying on his stomach in front of his best friend. "And I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt,"

Atem snorted at that from his floating position between Tea and Yugi, rolling his eyes. " _No Marik you forget,_ I'm _the Pharaoh of Egypt, you're just a Keeper,"_

That made Ryou (and his slumbering spirit for that matter) snort and Marik frowned, playfully shoving his best friend.

"It wasn't that funny,"

"Oh yes it was,"

"Kaiba!"

"Hey Wheeler," Seto greeted, flopping down on the ground next to the pair of duelists, Mokuba soon followed, lying down on top of his brother's stomach.

"Whatcha guys been up to?" The smaller teen asked, playing with the grass in front of the dueling pair. Seto turned his head towards them with one eye open, watching.

"Ah nothin', just been enjoyin' da summer an' all the da freedom of someone _not_ tryin' to take over da world dis summer," Joey spoke, playing through his turn while Kaiba eyed his play with contempt.

"That wasn't the right move to make Wheeler and you do know you've probably just jinxed it right?" Seto scoffed, turning away to watch Tea and Yugi jump playfully off the swings, giggling as they walked over to the rest of the group. "Now we're gonna have to go save the world again,"

"But I thought you didn't believe in superstitions,"

"Only when they concern me Taylor, only when they concern me,"

"Is that why it took you so long to believe my sister when she told you of your ancient heritage?" Marik asked, not looking away from Ryou's half braided hair. He snorted. "Did you really have your head that far up your ass?"

They would have continued the pleasant conversation for longer when the loud _crack_ -ing sound of fireworks filled the air and a dozen or so people in black cloaks and skull masks appeared, jets of green light spewing out from the covered hands and striking down many in the park. Yugi watched as one struck the prone body of a young girl, watching with a sick stomach as she crumpled uselessly to the ground.

A stray light rocketed towards them.

"Everyone, duck!"

And they did, the beam harmlessly dispersing itself into the bark just above Ryou.

He was forcefully thrown out of control by Bakura.

"You bastards!"

And that was what attracted the attention of the invaders.

They turned towards the large group with loud cackling, all more focused on trying to mow down the Court rather than the fleeing spectators.

"Ah shit," Atem cursed, taking Yugi's place before saying louder. "Everyone summon your monsters, we need to defend ourselves,"

And that was it, the shadows lovingly curled around their many masters, obliging to the simple requests.

"I summon, the Dark Magician!"

"Come forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"From the depths of the Shadows I summon you, rise, Dark Necrofear!"

"I invoke the prowess of my Magician of Faith!"

"Red Eyes, show ya self! Decimate these creeps!"

"Super Roboyarou, thrash these idiots!"

"Revival Jam I call upon you, copy Bakura's monster and fight!"

"Let's go, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

At the sight of his comrades being quickly overpowered by the sheer amount of Shadow Monsters, a man stepped forward, flipping off the hood of his cloak.

"I activate the power of the Oricalcum!" He screamed and Atem let out a curse.

 _/But I thought we'd gotten rid of all the Orichcalcos/_ Whispered Yugi from the back of his mind.

 _/So did I Aibou/_ He replied back, dodging a streak of green light and sending the Dark Magician to attack.

The grotesque green light appeared and expanded, surrounding both duelists and the cloaked Invaders, its' harsh wind blowing off hoods and ripping at clothes.

They were trapped within the seal.

"Come back here you ratchet motherfuck!" Marik and Bakura were playing a tag-team against a woman with wild black hair. "By Ra did a rat make a nest in you hair?"

"I could say the same to you," She sneered back and flickered what seemed to be a stick at Dark Necrofear, who shrieked and exploded when the frizz of red light touched her. Baruka flinched away with grunt and Marik stood up for the attack, growling out "Watch who you're attacking you bitch," and laughed psychotically at her comically wide eyes and frightened face as his copycat Revival Jam rose out of her shadow, easily towering over her with a glare.

Both Tristan and Tea were playing defense, Tea's Shadows violently whipping around and fueling her comrades with power; their monsters danced around the battlefield, doing their best to keep any harmful blasts from striking any of the Court.

Kaiba seemed to be having fun at least, cackling gleefully at the destruction his beautiful Blue Eyes could inflict.

"Having fun big bro?"

Mokuba, true to his brother was giggling as well; the shadows did usually give their wielders an unnatural high during the more intense moments of powers as to keep them from pass out and becoming lost in the shadow realm but the Kaiba two brothers seemed to enjoy it more than most.

Joey let out a howl of laughter, bumping shoulders against Atem as their monsters dual dueled one of the invaders, attacking him from both sides. The consequent strike knocked the man unconscious, the seal, shrinking to claim its' first victim of the duel.

Despite the dire circumstances of the duel, the Shadows always made sure to reward their masters with a wave of euphoria when they did something that pleased them, enhancing their high-strung emotions and masking them in a temporary insanity.

"Ah the rush," Joey practically purred. Vaguely, in the back of his mind Atem could hear Yugi's quiet giggling.

 _/Does it really feel that good?/_

 _/Of course Aibou, the shadows have to reward their masters or nobody would use them. The promise of pleasure is quite enticing/_ He replied back, dodging a green spell the whizzing dangerously past his cheek.

A few feet away from him was Marik and Bakura, they were bickering like an old married couple, too preoccupied with each other and the chaos cluttering up around them to see the woman they'd been fight stand back up, the seal hadn't taken her victim. Bakura was giddy with anticipation, there was nothing like a good fight, even back in Egypt he'd done nothing but fight and steal and kill, oh what a glorious time. He was caught up in the past and the present he didn't see what was happening right before his eyes.

It wasn't fair, his back was turned, he hadn't even seen it coming, but his Yadonushi did.

 _/Koe No!/_ And Bakuka was knocked out of control, the spell hitting Ryou straight on. The body crumpled to the ground.

Time seemed to stop for Marik and in that one fleeting moment it felt as if the world had been froze, stopped. Then everything began to move again, too fast, so much faster than the unnaturally still body of his best friend. Hysteria bubbled up in his throat.

"Rise," Marik shrieked. "Dark Necrofear, avenge your master!"

Necrofear rematerialized with an angry snap, the shadows pulled taunt by rage and the sheer amount of monsters being summoned at the same time and place. The blue skinned woman let out a howl of rage at the sight of her master's body on the ground, picking it up and tucking it gently in her arms with the broken doll for safekeeping before turning to attack the cloaked invader who dared to lay a finger on what was hers.

Marik screamed, letting out a manic battle cry and charging at the curly haired freak who dared to attack his friend. "You utter piece of shit!"

The other Mages were mad, no, they were _furious_. This had been nothing more than a game to them at first, as a thin layer of insanity tends to do to a person but the violent end to one of their own had quickly doused them all with a well needed bucket of metaphorical cold water.

"He, he-"

Tea covered her mouth in shock. "Oh Ra, is he…?"

It was killing time.

They attacked with ten times the force, rage fueling every single one of their monsters. Explosions rocked the seal, ever present and ready to gobble up any unfortunate victims of their escapade.

From Dark Necrofear's tumbled out a half-crazed Bakura, eyes blazing with ruthless blood-lust.

"Diabound rise!" Bakura was pissed; he could feel Ryou, just barely. Whatever that ray of green light was it had severed almost all the ties between Ba and Ka, just like when he had unwillingly become the vessel of Zorc those thousands of years ago. It was agony.

"Kill them all!"

The invaders were dropping like flies, the seal quickly eating up the souls of its' victims as Diabound decimated them one by one, fueled by his unimaginable rage. Only two were left standing inside the seal, the foolish mortal who thought to control the Orichcalcos and the bitch who damaged his Hikari.

Just as he was about to order the finishing attack more _cracks_ filled the desperate air, a new rag-tag group of invaders pointing their sticks at the mortals in black outside the seal, taking them out with the bright lights as well.

"No!" The seal wielder cried, big mistake. It took his cry as a sign of defeat, closing in on him, ready to devour his soul. "No how could we lose to a bunch of kids!"

The other, the _woman_ pouted furiously at the sight of her comrades soulless bodies. "I get out next time you little freaks! The Dark Lord doesn't take kindly to those who stand against him!" And disappeared in a cloud of black, the colorful group of intruders turning towards the Court instead.

"I activate, Swords of Revealing Light!" Atem cried, trying to ignore the black spots that danced across his vision, they needed to leave, quickly or they wouldn't be able to leave at all. Everyone was feeling drained, Tristan and Tea were panting and Kaiba was carrying his brother, Marik was supporting a sickly pale Bakura and just as he was about to collapse Joey had come and scooped him up, tossing him over his shoulder as they turned tail and ran.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be posted tomorrow as I have a few already finished. Please follow and review.**

 **\- Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries**


	2. Episode 2: Fuck off Dumbledore

**Episode 2: Fuck off Dumbledore**

Orichcalcos of Chaos

 _Episode 2: Fuck off Dumbledore_

Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries

First Posted: 6/10/18

* * *

"Who were those kids?"

Dumbledore held up his hand, preventing the rest of the Order from pursuing the strange group.

"But Albus they attacked you!" Arthur cried, pointing his wand at the many indestructible swords that surrounded him and Lupin, preventing them from moving.

"Arthur, I don't think they were going to attack us," He stroked his chin in thought. How had the teens used such violate magic? As far as he had seen they hadn't any wands. "I'm sure they were just trying to defend themselves, after all, we do look just those Death Eaters they were attacked by,"

"We look nothing like those freaks!" Shouted Tonks, kicking one of the unconscious Death Eaters in her anger to pursue the teens.

"But not to them," He replied humbly. The swords of light flicker for a moment, powering down. "To them we wield the same magic as those who attacked them and therefore, are treated just as dangerously,"

"Oh," She'd never really thought about it like that. Suddenly the fearful looks on their faces made a lot more sense. "They seemed tired,"

"They probably _would_ have attacked us as well if they hadn't been so drained," Mused Lupin, finally free of the trap. He stretched and let Tonks wrap her arm loosely around his waist. "Magic like that shouldn't go unchecked,"

"We should have followed them,"

After a moment Tonks gasped, turning towards her former Headmaster with a grin. "I recognized one of the kids! It was-" She scrunched her face up in thought. "-Seto Kaiba, this multi-bajillionaire CEO of Kaiba Corp!" At her comrades' puzzled faces she blushed. "They produce the hologram machines for this muggle card game I like to play," She frowned. "Speaking of which, those monsters…" Tonks trailed off, rummaging around her pockets for something before crying out with a triumphant _ah-ha!_ "They look just like the cards see?"

She fanned out a few for Lupin and the rest to look at.

"So they do," Dumbledore mused. "Well, I suppose we owe this 'Seto Kaiba' a visit now don't we?"

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" They were all flopped over on the various pieces of furniture in the Kaiba Corp. headquarters main lobby.

"If by okay ya mean 'feel as if day've just been hit by a truck' den yes, I'm perfectly dandy," Quipped Joey sarcastically, slinging one arm over his eyes. "Does anybody else have a killer headache settin' in?"

Que multiple groans of agreement, Bakura even going as far as to peel out his contacts and put on his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Okay, follow up question; is everyone alright?"

"No…" Moaned Tea, slumping bonelessly into Tristan's side. "Everything hurts,"

"Well Tea that's what happens when you activate your special abilities, it happens to everybody not just you,"

"Yeah well I barely ever have to use my powers, you guys are so strong that we never need to use mine," She snapped, groping blindly for the migraine pills on the side table.

Kaiba deadpanned, grabbing a drink out of the cooler next to the couch. "It's not my fault your out of practice,"

From somewhere by the loveseat on the other side of the room Bakura let out a sick sounding groan.

"I, I gotta, check on…" And he slumped over bonelessly, body void of any spirits.

Akefia jumped up from the floor of his soul room, ignoring the small scorch marks marring the walls and slightly chipped door, stumbling out into the black hallway.

"Oh no," Ryou's usually pristine white door was in shambles: small chunks were ripped away and deep gouges covered the now chipped grey paint, the soft glow that usually radiated from the door was practically nonexistent.

"Ryou, Ryou!" Akefia ripped open the door to his Yadonushi's soul room, afraid of what he would find. "Oh Ra…"

He was crumpled on the floor, limbs flailed out like a limp ragdoll and scorching burns littering his entire body.

He stood stunned in the doorway before bolting to his Hikari's side, shaking it. "Ryou, Ryou wake up,"

But he didn't, instead he just kept breathing jagged, hiccuping, uneven breaths.

Akefia was frantic, he didn't know what to do, even with all the powers of the darkness at his fingertips there was nothing he could do to heal the mind.

* * *

"Bakura, Bakura!" Marik shook his fallen friend's shoulders with renewed vigor. His eyes had just rolled into the back of his head and collapsed, scaring the crap out of everyone in the room. "He's not waking up!"

Yugi staggered over to the pair, using Marik as a brace to lean down, touching Bakura's forehead with his hand.

"He's, he's panicking," Yugi let out a choked breath. "Oh Ra it's overwhelming-"

And then the puzzled flashed and Atem was in control; he ripped his hand away from Bakura, stumbling back a few feet.

 _/Calm down Aibou, these emotions are not your own/_

All he got back in response was a borderline hysterical hiccup as his Hikari tried to calm himself.

"Yuge are you alright?!" Suddenly Joey was behind him, catching him before he could fall.

"Yugi is fine, he just needs a minute," The Pharaoh responded, clutching Joey for support.

"What about Bakura?" Asked Tristan, helping Tea sit up on the couch. "Is he alright?"

"Bakura is," He paused for a moment, trying to gather up Yugi's frantic evaluation before he'd been overwhelmed. "Bakura is panicking though the reason for is unknown,"

"But he's not like, having a seizure or something right?" Asked Tea worriedly.

"No no, something must've happened…"

"That light!" Interjected Mokuba, trying to steal a sip of the monster his brother was currently attempting to chug. "That green thingy hit him during the fight, maybe it damaged something,"

Bakura let out a pained moan from the floor.

Marik stared down worriedly at his best friend. "You're _sure_ he's okay?"

"Well I'm sure there's been no _physical_ damage but as for mentally…" Atem trailed off, looking at the downcast faces of the Court. "I'm sure he's fine, after all if he wasn't you would've felt something by now, right, Marik?"

"I suppose…" That didn't do much to ease his fears.

The same strange loud _cracks_ for before echoed throughout the room and the Shadow Mages shot up, shaky and wobbly up nonetheless they stood.

Four people appeared just as the terrorists in black had, three men and a young woman.

"Who the hell are you?" Atem sneered, standing between the rest of his Court and the strange people who had confronted them. Exhaustion was prominent on every face, Marik even going as far as to step in front of the still semi-conscious Bakura like some sort of human shield.

"Yeah," Mokuba cried. "Fuck off,"

Everyone pointedly ignored Joey's cry of ' _language Mokuba!'_.

The old man chuckled but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, my companions and I saw that you escaped the Death Eater attack earlier, by using strange magic as well,"

He paused, glancing around at the stoned-faced children, eyes lingering on the albino's fallen form. "My colleagues and I believe magicians such as yourselves could learn a great deal from my school, your untrained magic is a great danger and a foe of our wizarding world will pursue you now that he knows of your power,"

"And _how_ exactly does he know about us? We've never encountered anybody of the sort," Sneered Tristan, both him and Joey standing protectively in front of Tea.

"Those men in the black cloaks are his followers, they've surely informed him of your escapade by now," The redhead said, eyes wandering around the technologically advanced room.

"Who is this man anyways," Jeered Kaiba, crossing his arms in a haughty manner.

"His name," The woman said gravely, leaning forwards as if whispering a secret. "Is Voldemort,"

Despite the seriousness of the situation Marik let out a quiet giggle.

" _Voldemort?_ Sounds more like Moldywart if you ask me,"

Que Mokuba cracking up as well. "Sorry, sorry,"

The old man, Dumbledore, however, was not amused.

"Come with us to my school, we can provide protection against him,"

"Well we don't accept, _Bumblebutt,"_ Mokuba sneered, hanging off his brother's side with an impish snarl. "Go back to the dark ages,"

"In exchange for coming to my school," Dumbledore frowned, staring down at Bakura's body. "We could help your friend,"

Immediately, suspicious eyes bore holes into him.

"How da _you_ know what's wrong wid our buddy," Sneered Joey, being increasingly more defensive. What of these men were sent here to trick them into coming along? Compared to some of the other things that had happened to them it wouldn't be _that_ far of a stretch.

"I'm sure with the extensive knowledge of my teachers and medical staff someone will be able to heal your friend," He walked towards them in a nonthreatening manner, the Court bristling as he approached Marik and Bakura.

He gestured to Bakura's unconscious body. "Do you mind if I?"

Despite his hesitations, Marik nodded.

Dumbledore leaned down, pressing his fingers against Bakura's forehead, trying to create a connection into his mind. Obviously there was no physical damage but even from the opposite side of the room where he was standing he could sense some sort of barrier preventing these children's friend from returning from his subconscious.

The body's hand shot up, tearing away the fingers pressed against his forehead. "Who dares touch the Great—"

"Bakura!"

And was suddenly glomped by the spiky haired Egyptian.

Marik paused, whispering in his ear. "Akefia? What's wrong, where's Ryou?"

He felt the body beneath him stiffen.

"I'll, I'll tell you later when old man fartso-mcgee over there leaves,"

"Well look here old man, Bakura's fine so you and your posse can leave," Said Tristan, crossing his arms defensively.

"Actually," Bakura coughed, hacking sickly. "As much as I hate to admit it, we should go with them,"

"What? Finally lose your nerve tomb robber?" Asked Atem, secretly relieved that he'd at least woken up.

"No, I want to get to who did this as fast as humanly possible so I can beat the ever loving crap out of them,"

* * *

 **Every Shadow Mage has a 'special ability' specifically tailored to their needs, wants and general personality. In this episode it is revealed that Yugi is an empath and Tea's (from the last chapter) enhances other Mage's powers.**

 **I apologize about the dialogue, I cannot write speeches for the life of me.**

 **Please follow and review.**

 **This story is literal trash, bye.**

 **\- Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries**


	3. Episode 3: New Kids On The Block (Pt1)

**Episode 3: New Kids On The Block (Pt1)**

Orichcalcos of Chaos

 _Episode 3: New Kids On The Block (Pt1)_

Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries

First Posted: 7/13/18

* * *

Harry Potter was not having a good day. First Dudley shattered one of the lenses of his glasses, then he'd tripped at the dingy park in Little Whinging, scraping up his knees pretty bad, and on top of it all his friends hadn't responded to a single letter all summer. It was like they were ignoring him!

He sighed wearily and lounged on the merry-go-round, kicking the ground every once and a while to keep it from stopping.

"Hey Potty!" The Boy-Who-Lived groaned and looked to the left, standing a few ways away by the swing sets was dear Duddykins and his thugs-for-friends.

The loud _thud-thud-thudding_ of the meatheads' footfalls got louder as the fat boys got closer and Harry turned his head lazily in their direction, opening one eye.

"Did you need something Dudley?"

His coursin snorted, him and his boys jeering at Harry's apathetc tone.

"No, I just wanted to know something," He snicker, turning back to his friend for a second with a smug look. "We were just wondering how all your freaky little friends from Saint Brutus' are doing? Do they write?"

Ah, Dudley must have told them about his surprising lack of letters this summer. Harry turned away, closing his eyes and spinning the merry-go-round again.

"Hey freak, listen to me when I'm talking!"

"Why? You never having anything useful to say," He replied to his cousin's angered outburst. He heard the bully inhale sharply and begin to speak but "Dudley if you say one more word I'll show you and all your friends that trick with the tail, remember that one?"

Granted, it was extremely rude of him to threaten his cousin with his old piggy-pig tail but he really was enjoying the peace and quiet of the empty park before those boys came along.

He heard Dudley mumble furiously under his breath but order his crew to 'move out' and finally, _finally_ he was back to being all alone.

 _Crack!_

Oh boy.

Harry jolted up from the merry-go-round, digging his heel into the ground to keep it from spinning as he searched for the source of the apparition.

Eight strange looking people stood in the street a few ways away, they included: a tall blonde, an Egyptian, both a brown hair girl and two brown haired boys, a long black hair child, a short head of bushy white hair and an even shorter tricolored teen, all adorned with gaudy gold jewelry, gems, or expensive looking clothes.

"Why the everloving _fuck_ are we in Little Whinging?" The white haired kid said, glaring angrily at the old Harthrow House, a building that had been abandoned since Harry was little. Vaguely, he could recall a family living there, one with two young kids but they moved before Harry ever got the chance to meet them.

The kid turned to him and asked. "Does it matter?"

The albino glared at him and snapped. "Of course it does you dolt, this is where Amane-!"

He fell silent.

"Now children-" Was that a member of the Order? What was going on?

" _Don't call us children,"_ The Egyptian sneered something in Arabic as he crossed his arms, jewelry clinking darkly.

"-there is no need to get all riled up, we've only come here to pick somebody up, then we can go,"

"Well you'd better hurry the fuck up, I've got evil organizations to take down, people to _kill,"_

The maybe Order member shook his head and started to walk towards Harry, his face becoming less and less blurry until-

"Lupin!"

The werewolf immediately perked up, turning away from the miscreants and towards his not-godson.

"Harry!" The ex-Professor jogged towards the Boy-Who-Lived, giving him a tight squeeze. "Harry my boy, it's been too long!"

"Well you really could come visit me anytime you wanted to, it's not like I'm going anywhere," He joked, trying to lighten circumstances of their continued absences in each other's lives. He coughed.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Who are those kids? What's going on?"

"Oh Harry," Lupon sighed, expecting the interrogation. He was always such a curious child. "I can't tell you right now but as soon as we get back to Grimmauld, Dumbledore will explain,"

The Boy-Who-Lived frowned but it didn't last for long, a flash of bushy hair, brown skin, and armload of books caught his attention and then-

"Harry!" He was suddenly being hugged tightly by Hermione who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hermione!" He gasped, where had she come from? "What are you doing here?"

"I'm, I'm not so sure right now, none of the Order would tell me what's going on except for that they're taking us to Grimmauld Place,"

"Yeah," he murmured, pulling her to sit down next to him on the merry-go-round. She set her books down as he spoke, watching their former Professor approach the misbehaving kids behind him. "Lupin told me about that, what about the Weasleys? Have you heard from Ron? I keep getting blocked every time I try to owl anybody,"

Hermione looked worried. "That's troubling, most of my mail's been blocked as well but I've gotten a few letter through to Ron with Pigwidgeon," She laughed. "We really should exchange emails or phone numbers or something Harry, we're muggleborns, we've gotten technological aid by our side for God's sake,"

Harry snickered as well, as smart as the two were (Hermione more so than him) they really could be thick sometimes.

"Oh Harry," She reached up to touch his glasses, fingering the wiry frame. "What happened?"

"It was nothing," He replied, tapping the broken glass with his fingernail (as not to smudge the lense). "My cousin's just a complete and utter buffoon,"

They were interrupted before she could reply.

"Oi!" Somebody called from the group and Harry turned an irritated glare towards them. "Hurry it up love birds, I've got better things to do beside watch you two snuggle,"

Hermione huffed angrily, yelling "For the last God-diddily-damn time Bakura, we're not dating!"

Harry looked at her over the rim of his glasses as they got up and approached the group. "You know him?"

"Oh God no," She laughed. "I've been travelling with them for a little while and he heard me talking about Ron, I guess he assumed you were him,"

Harry snickered as well, him? Be Ron? The Boy-Who-Lived didn't think he could ever imitate the pasty-faced Brit with his tanned Indian skin and shorter stature.

"I know, it truly is hilarious,"

The two jogged over to the group, most of them conversing with each other in another language, the others (who he had already seen speaking English) seemed to be trying to explain something to the Egyptian (who was speaking in questionable English as well, every once and a while a word would escape him and he'd being mutter in Arabic).

As soon as the two joined the silver haired boy turned and gave them a icy glare.

"Bakura! Pay attention! I still don't understand! How could the chicken come first if it hatches from the egg?!"

The shorter teen sighed. "Because when life was first created on Earth it was in the form of alien bacteria that evolved therefore when the chicken evolved into its' final form it would have laid the egg afterwards,"

The blonde gave him an exasperated look. "I couldn't understand _half_ of what you just, remember Bakura, English is my _fourth_ language,"

"You're hopeless," He growled before turning towards the Boy-Who-Lived. "Who the fuck are you?"

Harry was speechless, what the heck was going on? Who were these kids? Why were they coming to Grimmauld with the Order?

" _He_ is Harry Potter you dolt," Spoke Hermione, poking him in the chest. "Not Ron,"

The boy, (whose name he was assuming was Bakura) frowned apathetically. "And why should I care? You freaks mean nothing to me,"

Harry couldn't help the laugh that bubbled past his lips. "Freaks? Well sorry to break it to you sweet cheeks but if you're coming with us that means you're a freak too,"

Before he could respond Lupin interrupted. "Since there are so many of us, we'll be traveling by port-key,"

He pulled a beat-up leather wallet out of his back pocket. "Now everyone needs to be holding onto this here,"

The instructions were translated by the tall brunette and everybody squished together, fingers touching the wallet.

"Now remember kids, don't let go!"


End file.
